Angebot
Angebot & Nachfrage ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, die von Ricardo Diaz in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge Zum Anhören des ersten Teils hier klicken (in der großen Eingangshalle von Diaz’ Villa: aus einem Zimmer mit offener Tür hört man zunächst klickende Geräusche, dann Ricardo Diaz’ laut fluchende Stimme) * Ricardo Diaz (laut):' Eject! PLASTIKMÜLL! ''(ein lauter, scheppernder Schlag ertönt – Diaz steht, vor Zorn rasend, vor seinem Videorekorder und tippt wie wild auf die Tasten des Gerätes ein) * '''Diaz (wütend):' Wie kannst du mir das antun? Was bildest du dir ein, du mieses Stück Plastikdreck! Aaargh! ''(grunzend überlegt er einen kleinen Augenblick, stampft dann zu einem Tischchen, schnappt sich seine dort liegende Desert Eagle und feuert zweimal auf den Videorekorder, der rauchend sein „Leben“ aushaucht) * '''Diaz (schreit):' VERDAMMT! ''(Tommy Vercetti ist mittlerweile in den Raum gekommen und hebt vorsichtshalber die Hände. Diaz wendet sich ihm zu) * '''Diaz: Wenn das Ding meinen Lieblings-El-Burro-Film frisst, ist Sense! Was kann ich noch tun? * Tommy Vercetti: Ist wahrscheinlich nicht eingesteckt. * Diaz (total verdattert):' Was? ''(Diaz stapft zum Rekorder und entdeckt das nicht angeschlossene Stromkabel am Boden liegend) * '''Diaz: Verdammt. (er winkt resignierend ab und geht zu seinem Sofa) * Diaz: Egal, ich kann mir noch 100 davon kaufen. Also, Tommy. (er setzt sich und fuchtelt, während er redet, mit der Pistole herum) * Diaz: Jeden Monat legt ein „Freiberufler“ mit seiner Jacht in Vice City an. Er verkauft seine Fracht an das erstbeste Schiff. (er kratzt sich mit der Pistole am Sack) * Diaz: Du schnappst dir das Rennboot, und bist vor allen anderen bei ihm. Dann bringst du die Fracht hierher, okay? Zum Anhören des zweiten Teils hier klicken (kurz darauf, Tommy ist zum Anleger mit dem Rennboot gegangen. In dem Flitzer wartet schon ein obercooler Lance Vance auf ihn. Im Hintergrund läuft „Dance Hall Days“ von ) * Tommy: Lass mich raten. Du dachtest, ich brauche einen Schutzengel? * Lance Vance: Ich denke nur, du solltest mich mitnehmen, Mann. Du kannst lange den einsamen Macho-Helden markieren, aber eines Tages werd ich dir den Hintern retten. Und du wirst mich wahrscheinlich dafür küssen wollen. * Tommy: Spinner. * Lance: Hahahaha! (vier andere Schnellboote tauchen auf) * Typ im Boot: Wir haben Konkurrenz bekommen! (Tommy und Lance rasen los) * Lance: Tommy, wir wissen es, es war Diaz, der unseren Deal platzen ließ. Wieso spielen wir dann die Laufburschen für ihn? * Tommy: Je mehr wir jetzt lernen, desto weniger müssen wir lernen, wenn wir diese Stadt übernehmen! * Lance: Dein Stil gefällt mir. Echt erfrischend. (sie unterqueren die östliche Island Bridge und holen die anderen Boote ein) * Lance: Zeit für den Lance Vance Dance! (er beginnt, auf die Konkurrenten zu schießen... ... sie erreichen die Jacht und machen sich auf den Rückweg. Dabei werden sie von anderen Booten angegriffen) * Lance: Pass auf, die kommen von überall! (Tommy betätigt sich als Bordschütze) * Tommy: Erwischt! (zu Lance) Fahr zu Diaz, so schnell du kannst! (Zu den Verfolgern) Nimm das! Und das! Schönen Gruß an die Fische! * Lance: Da sind Schützen auf dem Pier! (Tommy erledigt die Kerle und schießt einen angreifenden Hubschrauber ab) * Lance: Gleich kommt’s noch dicker! (neue Angreifer tauchen auf) * Tommy: Willst du was abhaben? (sie erreichen den Pier von Diaz’ Villa. Tommy ist ausgestiegen) * Lance: Gut geschossen, mein Freund. Du bist ein erstklassiger Psycho. * Tommy: Danke sehr. * Lance: Wir sehen uns, Tommy. * Tommy: Okay, Mr. Lance Vance Dance. (Lance zischt mit dem Boot ab) Mission Begib dich zur Markierung beim Squalo am Pier. Nach der kurzen Cutscene mit Lance musst du voll Stoff geben und die konkurrierenden Speeder überholen. Es gibt zwei Gruppen mit jeweils zwei Speedern, eine Gruppe fährt östlich, eine andere zunächst nach Norden. Folge dieser nach Norden fahrenden Gruppe. Die Route führt zum Leaf-Links-Golfplatz und weiter durch Kanäle Richtung Vice Point. Komm dort als Erster bei der Marquis-Segeljacht an! Auf dem Rückweg hast du eine Ruger (mit unbegrenzter Munition) und Lance fährt. Zuerst sind zwei Speeder hinter euch her, erschieß am besten die Schützen auf den Booten. Dann fährst du an einem Steg vorbei, dort stehen viele Kubaner, die das Boot enorm beschädigen. Versuche, auf das explosive Fass hinter ihnen zu schießen. Jetzt kommt ein Sparrow, den du ebenfalls abschießen musst. Zuletzt kommt noch ein Speeder von vorne, der zu liquidieren ist und die Mission ist erfüllt, wenn ihr ohne Totalschaden zurück an Diaz’ Haus ankommt. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn du nicht als Erster die Jacht erreichst, dein Rennboot zerstört wird oder Lance stirbt. Benachrichtigung Trainingsanzug bei JockSport in Downtown erhältlich (im Brownstone Laundromat gibt es die dunkelrote Variante). Handy-Anruf 1 * Kent Paul: Hey, mein Alter! Paul hier. Ich hätte da vielleicht was für dich, aber das müssen wir unter vier Augen besprechen. Ich bin im Malibu und lass es mir gut gehen. Ich denke, ich hab einen gut bei dir, wenn du das hörst, Kumpel. Bis gleich. Handy-Anruf 2 * Lance: Tommy – Lance. * Tommy: Ja? * Lance: Kein „Schön, dass du anrufst, Lance“, kein freundliches Wort? Was soll das? * Tommy: Ich hab gerade zu tun, Lance. Was willst du? * Lance: Nichts. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, wir kriegen das hin. Du und ich, ohne Probleme. Du verstehst mich? * Tommy: Wir müssen es hinkriegen. Sonst sind wir erledigt, Lance. Wir stecken schon viel zu tief drin. Aber danke für den Anruf. Du hörst von mir. Bildergalerie Angebot & Nachfrage 01.jpg|Tommy begegnet einen wütenden Diaz Angebot & Nachfrage 02.jpg|Die Desert Eagle kommt zum Einsatz Angebot & Nachfrage 03.jpg|Der Stromkabel ist nicht angeschlossen Angebot & Nachfrage 05.jpg|„Du dachtest, ich brauche einen Schutzengel?“ Angebot & Nachfrage 07.jpg|Tommy und Lance rasen los Angebot & Nachfrage 08.jpg|Stunt-Boot-Action! Angebot & Nachfrage 09.jpg|Ein Hubschrauber will mitmischen Angebot & Nachfrage 10.jpg|Wir sehen uns, Mr. Lance Vance Dance Angebot & Nachfrage 11.jpg|Mission erfüllt! en:Supply & Demand es:Oferta y demanda pl:Popyt i podaż ru:Supply & Demand hu:Supply & Demand Kategorie:Vice-City-Missionen Kategorie:Ricardo-Diaz-Missionen